Minty
by FickleArtist
Summary: Being friends with Vicky is hard. Same Age AU


There was nothing wrong with visiting her parents for winter break in fact Tootie loved spending time with her family. It was the fact that the month she got off was going to be spent keeping her younger sister and the Turner boy from beating each other to a bloody pulp that made her mad. Something had told her coming down all break was a mistake, that her parents offering to pay for plane tickets and cab fare was bad news. Still she came anyway and was now stuck keeping the teens in line since she was apparently the only person that could. How many times did both sets of parents call her in a panic after the pair came home black, blue, and bloody after a fight about something or other, or complaining that they were sent to the principal's office for the umpteenth time for fighting at school. First thing she did when she had them both sat down after getting settled in her old room was to stop hitting each other where everyone could see, it'd save all three of them a lot of grief. One week in and she'd stopped two to four fights from starting or from turning nasty _every day_. Once she was done video chatting with her boyfriend she was going to figure out what had them more at odds than ever because yes they fought on a regular basis, had some weird on again off again friendship, but never this bad. At least they were behaving downstairs at the moment watching horror films.

And she jinxed it. Through her headphones she heard loud shouting over the already ridiculously loud tv followed by the house shaking. Goodbye moment of peace, it was nice seeing you again. Racing downstairs, the raven haired woman watched as her sister tried freeing her wrists from the brunette's grip while cussing him out. Part of his jaw was red but he was actually laughing.

"Dammit Timmy!" She couldn't believe it, kid had purposefully set Vicky off. All these fights leaving them battered and bruised, and he was still starting them!

Both stopped to look at her, curses from the twenty year old were few and far between so it was an odd though effective way to get their attention. Brunette still had a smile on his face from whatever he'd done.

"What are you two fighting about this time?"

"Oh I just –" Before he could finish the redhead freed one of her arms and punched him right in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

No reply from the other teen whose cheeks were tinged pink.

"Timmy Turner did you scare her?"

"No he didn't!"

Laughter from the boy confirmed her suspicion and ended in an hour long standoff to keep her sister from throwing anymore blows and after some nasty insults it was her trying to keep them from brawling. The reason that was avoided was the older girl dragging the brunette to her old car and taking him home. It was going to be a long three weeks.

Only Tootie's patience only lasted four more days in which she yelled at the four parents to learn to deal with their kids themselves because she wasn't a babysitter anymore and got on a plane to stay with her boyfriend and his family. And no she never found out why the amount of brawls between them had been on the rise, but she did have a theory it had something to do with the boy figuring out several ways to annoy his friend.

Their parents were ready to tan their hides which was why the teens were currently hiding out at Chester's. His dad didn't really care if the kids fought so long as they didn't get blood everywhere and Chester couldn't do much about making the redhead go away. So they were all sitting in the trailer, the boys playing video games, while the redhead helped herself to what little food was lying around. Ten minutes of searching turned up squat until she found a box hidden on top of the fridge. With a smile she went to sit on the old sofa that was recently added to the area to finally replace the toilet.

Too engrossed in the game the boys didn't register the plastic rustling. Moments later Timmy jumped a foot in the air after something sharp was 'poked' into his back. Turning around the boys were horrified to see that the girl had found the one candy that was to be kept out of her reach at all costs, candy canes. As innocently as she could the redhead gave them a questioning look while she had the peppermint stick in her mouth.

"Vicky…"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't …?"

Smiling, she showed them the end she'd had in her mouth, sharpened to a point. After months of the bratty brunette having the upper hand when he literally stumbled onto her little secret about being jumpy during horror movies the tables were finally leveling out and order was once again restored to their relationship. Pale faces stared back at her as she held up the box with the rest of the candy canes. "Payback's a bitch boys." And revenge is sweet.


End file.
